I Hate Myself For Loving You
by SorryWrongUsername
Summary: The Dauntless Trio, in their time in Dauntless have earned lots of nicknames and made so many memories. They were best friends after all, well until Lynn starts crushing on her best friend. Lynn only wanted to spend time with her friends not start a love triangle. To make it worse, its not just a crush and now she's filled with hate but only towards herself. Eventual Marlynn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.

I was dared to make a Marlynn fan fiction and I accepted. This is a no war fanfic, sort of. I might add the war but it'll probably be a year or two late. Who knows . . . whatever fits best with the story.

* * *

_**Lynn's Point of View **_

I stared up at the board. I made third place. I made it into Dauntless. _I made it. _Uriah made second and Marlene made fourth. We all made it in like I knew we would. But what surprised me was that the Stiff made first. I didn't think she was going to make it judging on how poorly she did in the first and second stage. By the third stage, I figured she'd make it but probably at sixth, but first? That as a huge surprise.

I turned towards my two best friends to see they were as excited as me if not way more. Marlene's hazel orbs lit up as a laugh escaped her lips and Uriah grinned before lifting both of us and spinning us around. I couldn't help but let out a laugh; his mood was just so contagious.

"Okay, you can put us down now, Uri!" Marlene shouted over the cheering of other Dauntless members. He set us down and beamed at us.

"We made it!"

"Did you ever doubt we would?" I questioned, smiling slightly.

"No, but I never imagined it would feel like this. So . . . free. So amazing . . ."

"So Dauntless?" Marlene suggested and all Uriah could do was nod rapidly.

I was going to say something but something else caught my attention and I pointed wordlessly. "When did _that _happen?"

"I have no idea," Uriah sounded as confused as I felt. For some strange reason, the stiff was lip locked with Four.

Marlene, being the overly cheery person that she was, shrugged happily. "At least he's opened up to someone else. Remember when Lauren, Shauna, and Zeke introduced this cold, frightening guy to us?"

Uriah and I nodded. How could we ever forget? We were fourteen and we were celebrating the fact the three of them had made it in and they had invited Four over. To say he stuck out would be an understatement. He quickly fit in though, but he would occasionally look uneasy with the activities the six of us participated in. Especially when we went zip lining. I understood Uriah's problem with it since he was afraid of heights but even he went with it.

We averted our eyes from the scene and began our journey back to the dormitory. It was quiet between the three of us which was odd and I honestly didn't like it. "So what jobs do you want?"

Uriah was the first to answer, "I want to train Dauntless-borne initiates and be a tattoo artist."

"I kind of want to help people, so nurse I guess. That way I can be the first thing unconscious people see and smile at them as well as help the injured. And trust me, they're going to be a lot what with the shit people here do. But if not that then ambassador,"

"What about you?" I shrugged. I honestly hadn't really put any thought into it. I kind of wanted to be an ambassador to the factions but I also wanted to train initiates as well as be a dauntless leader. I guess I'd figure it out when we picked our jobs and apartments.

Marlene and Uriah smiled reassuringly. "You'll have it all figured out by the time we have to choose our jobs." I smiled and thanked them, this was why I loved my friends. They knew just what to say and what not to say and said them both just for the hell of it.

The three of us split up to go find our families. First I'd have to meet up with Shauna, while Uriah found Zeke, and Marlene found Lauren as they were cousins.

When I spotted my grinning blonde sister, I grinned myself. I jogged over and she engulfed me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "You made it," she whispered.

I found myself repeating my earlier words. "Did you doubt I would?"

She chuckled lightly and pulled away. "No, but I couldn't help but worry."

"Well worry no more," I smiled. "Now let's get home before the 'rents get worried." Shauna had her own apartment but she still considered our parents' place home.

* * *

When we arrived, we were greeted with smiles and hugs. When the five of us settled down, my parents looked at me expectantly.

My father, Jakub Raze was an energetic man. He was known as mischievous, funny, kind, and very handsome. None of which I could disagree with. He had golden blonde hair, charming blue eyes, and a strong jawline. All of which made him look even more handsome when he stood confidently. He stood at 6'7, towering over most people. Shauna took after him more than I did but that didn't stop her from being extremely gorgeous. What could o say, good looks ran in the family.

My mother, on the other hand, was a fairly short woman at 5'7. Jessica Raze was kind but could be strict, she was a joking yet daring soul and I loved it. I took after her more than my dad what with our matching golden brown hair and golden brown eyes. Her soft features is what made people listen to her which was the opposite of my father who gave off an aura of authority. Another thing that I had inherited from our mother was her shortness, as well has her sarcastic behavior, and mischievous sense of humor.

Then there was our fourteen year old little brother, Hector. He was only a couple inches shorter than me and teased me about it often. He had our mother's brown hair but our father's blue eyes. He was handsome, I'd admit that and he knew it too, just like every other member of our family. He was daring and sarcastic as well as confident and funny. The three of us got along well since we were so close in age.

"Well," my mother urged. "What rank did you make?" My family weren't able to make it to the welcome ceremony and I was fine with it.

"Third," I answered and they congratulated me.

"Who ranked what?" Hector asked.

"Tris, the stiff made first; Uriah beat me out for second—but only by a hair and Marlene made fourth. Some ex-Candor named Peter that Uriah and I got into an argument with made fifth. An Erudite named Will made sixth, another Candor whose name I think was Christina made seventh. Gabe made eighth, Alexis made ninth, and Jordan made tenth." My family and I celebrated for another hour until it was time for me to go back to the Pit to pick jobs and apartments. This time my family accompanied me to see what job I'd pick and to cheer me on.

* * *

I sat in the middle of the pit with Uri, Mar, Tris, and two of her friends Will and Christina. Max walked up on stage and greeted the crowd. The greeting was short and he quickly went straight to listing the possible jobs. There was Dauntless leader which was available to only the first three positions which was strange since they usually just randomly picked someone they believed would be great for the position but only one of us got it or none of us. Then there was ambassador with three spots, initiate trainer only two spots, Dauntless-leader-in-training, and then fence guard which was the last three spots. We had to walk up on stage and announce into the mic what we choose.

Tris went first. She took a deep breath before announcing clearly, "Faction ambassador." People pumped their fists in the air, stomped their feet, clapped their hands, banged their fists against tables, and shouted their approval, their welcome. Tris smiled before walking back over to our table and we congratulated her. She wasn't a close friend of mine but my friends liked her so I'd tolerate her. Uriah went next.

"Dauntless leader-in-training," he announced. We cheered but I swear I saw the blonde guy, Will's face fall slightly. Uri came back and sat down. I was up next. I took a deep breath and walked up to the stage, smirking when I heard people call out to me. Let's just say that Raze's were well known here in Dauntless. I stared at the crowd briefly before making a split second decision that would decide my future here in Dauntless.

"Dauntless leader," I pronounced and cheers echoed through the pit. I walked off stage and as I sat down at my table, the other Dauntless leaders caught my eye. They either smiled reassuringly or smirked proudly. Since our last leader retired, they were looking for another one. They were all older than me. There was Max who was in his early forties. Sabrina who was in her late twenties. Eric who was eighteen and lastly, Jade who was seventeen.

I turned to my left and looked up at my family who were leaning over the railing. They smiled at me and I grinned.

Mar chose ambassador. Peter, the candor who did not look very happy, chose ambassador. I'm guessing the job he wanted was taken. Will and Christina chose instructors and that left the other three with fence guard. Will also chose to work in the control room and Christina chose to work in a store.

We were all assigned apartments and were told that we should report to our job leaders when it was time. I had to meet with the other leaders to discuss some business. Mar had to meet with other ambassadors as well as Tris; Uri had to talk to Tori; Will had to talk with Four and Zeke and Christina had to go find some store to apply to.

We were chatting away pretty peacefully when the candor walked over, scowling. This obviously wasn't going to end well. I could tell from the way the stiff, the candor, and the erudite stiffened.

"So, you were dating the instructor. That's how you made it."

"I made it solely from hard work,"

"Hard work my ass. You were sleeping with our instructor that's the only way possible way you could make first,"

"Then you've obviously got something to tell us," my voice came out sharp. He turned to me and scowled harder and I smirked. Ne remembered me grim initiation during the third stage.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well you think that its impossible for her to have made it without sleeping with Four and I think its impossible for you to have made it. So you're obviously sleeping with someone," I grin viciously when I saw his face turn red with anger. "So who was it? Wait let me guess," I pull an erudite thinking face. "Eric?" My table erupts with laughter as he glares harder than before.

"Oh shut up. She beat you too,"

I chuckle. "She beat me because she could get over her fears faster. All Dauntless have to admit when someone's better than them at something but I can still beat her in a fight, just like how I could easily kick your ass," My smirk turns into a sneer. "Now get the hell out my sight before you cause problems for yourself." He turned around, not having anything else to say.

I turned back to the table and they grinned and clapped me on the back while I just smirked. We talked for a little bit longer before deciding we should go find our apartments.

On our way to finding our apartments, Uri, Mat, and I explained to the other three how Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren were throwing a party and that we were inviting them. We also heavily instructed them to wear extra layers. We said goodbye as we found our apartments. Mine was right next to Will's and unfortunately, eleven blocks away from Mar's, we weren't even on the same street. Uri was three blocks down from me. Tris and Christina's apartment was about seven blocks away from me as well so we were all pretty spaced out.

I walked into my apartment. It was already furnished as every apartment was and I quickly made my way over to the couch. I sighed, running my hand through my hair only to remember I had shaved it all off. Maybe I should let it grow out. I no longer had to worry about not being respected because of how good looking I was, I was a Dauntless leader now, they had to respect me instead of just fearing me. I'll think about it later. Right now I had a party I had to get ready for. And by get ready I mean I had to ransack my stuff for extra layers.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Needs improvement? Horrible?


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a Truth or Dare fic nor is it a Would You Rather or a Bed, Wed, or Dead or whatever other game they'd end up playing in here. It's really only going to be brief just to show some of the fun, irresponsible stuff they do.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. It belongs to Veronica Roth. If it did belong to me then Lynn, Uriah, and Marlene would still be alive.

Warning: Slightly sexual scenes but nothing too much.

* * *

_**Lynn's Point of View **_

After I was sure I had enough layers on, I walked out my apartment and over to Will's since his was right next to me. He obviously didn't have enough so I instructed him to go back and put on more. While he was putting more on, Uriah walked over and we both waited for Will patiently. When he came out, I looked at Uriah, silently asking him if he thought Will had enough. He shrugged and nodded. So together we walked all the way over to Christina's apartment. She obviously got the 'lots of layers' memo and so together the four of us walked silently. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Will connect hands with Christina and figured they were a couple.

By the time we got to Tris' apartment, Marlene was already there waiting at the door. When she saw us, she smiled broadly and waved. Tris opened the door seconds later and we sent her right back in. How come it was the candor who was the only one able to follow clear instructions? When she came back, she was wearing a lot more layers.

We began our journey to Zeke's apartment which is where all the parties are held. Uri, Mar, and I talked while the other three talked. It was kind of awkward if you asked me but ignored it. Instead I turned to my friends and started a conversation about our new jobs.

It had always been a dream of ours for us to be Dauntless members. In fact, at age six, we made a pact to stay in Dauntless and when the Choosing Ceremony came. I was relieved to find out we all stuck by it.

Our conversation was short because we had arrived at Zeke's apartment in a matter of minutes. We walked right in, not even bothering to knock. Zeke always left his door unlocked for parties so anyone could show up. But of course, as soon as we walked in the only people we saw were of course Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren but Four as well. When Zeke threw parties he always held a before party instead of an after party.

The before party was basically his closest friends getting together to play some random game to let loose before the actual party started an hour later and before people came piling in. I walked over to the refreshments table. Might as well enjoy myself before I'm forced into becoming serious as a Dauntless leader. I took a sip of the drink, relishing in the burning sensation in my throat before walking back over to the group.

"Alright, gather around," called the eldest Pedrad brother. We all sat in a circle. "Tonight's game is Truth or Dare. Now just in case you transfers don't know what that is, I'll explain." He smirks at the three transfers who shrink back slightly. "Someone asks you truth of dare, if you refuse to do the dare or answer the question you must remove an article of clothing. Shoes, socks, and jewelry do not count."

Tris, Christina, and Will all turned towards the three of us and mouthed theirs thanks.

"Now, hmm . . . Marlene you can go first."

Marlene's eyes scanned the group before falling on Will. "Erudite, truth or dare?"

Will sighed, "I have a name and truth I guess."

I swear Uriah muttered 'pansycake' under his breath.

"Don't care. What's the most embarrassing thing you've done in Erudite?"

He paled considerably. "Well I was in the library when I was thirteen and there was this shelf that I was trying to get a really big book off but instead it came tumbling down on top of me and I fell, knocking over more shelves."

Marlene blinked. "_That's _the most embarrassing thing you've done?" Will nodded and Marlene mouthed 'wow.' "Well then. Your life was boring. Anyway it's your turn to pick."

And of course the little shit had to look in my direction. "Lynn, truth or dare?" I wasn't really in the mood to get up, so I shrugged and picked truth. Uriah just had to mutter that wretched word. So I planned on getting back at him.

"How old were you when you last peed your pants?" I eyed the Erudite. That was a strange question.

I pondered this. "Seven. I didn't want to use the school bathrooms because they were completely disgusting so I held it in and ended up peeing myself."

"I remember that," Uriah exclaimed grinning. It was my turn to pick. I didn't even ask him what he chose because he always chose dare.

"I dare you to admit you're a pansycake," I smirk. Ooh's echo through the room as Uriah gapes at me. He takes off his shirt revealing his undershirt. "So you are a pansycake?"

"No," he protests.

"If you had said it, you would've proven that you weren't a pansycake." He glares at me and I stare back. This was going to be fun.

After the hour was up, everybody was left in only one layer of clothing. As soon as people arrived, the music started and people flocked towards the refreshment table like the alcoholics they are. I of course began downing drinks myself. Being a Dauntless leader might stop me from being able to do things like this again and I wanted to savor it.

At first, I just stood around talking to people I hadn't talk to in a while then the alcohol started to set in. I ended up chatting with people I didn't even recognize and before I knew it, I was dancing with random guys but the alcohol stopped me from caring. I didn't even care when one of the guy's—a very handsome, raven haired, green eyed guy—crashed his lips to mine. Nope, instead I shrugged it off and kissed him back. He _was _a really good kisser. I even managed to ignore the fact that both of our lips tasted like cheap vodka. All I focused on was the way our lips moved in sync and how his hands gripped my hips tightly, pulling me closer as if he was afraid that I'd let go of him. Well if he was then his fear came true because I pulled away and told him I was going to go refill my cup. I briefly relished in how unkempt his hair was due to my hands frantically running through it and how his clothes were crumpled from how close we were. I didn't have that problem because I was only in pants and a tank top. But what really caught my attention was how swollen his lips were from the intense kissing and small bites.

I walked over to the table and was about to refill my cup when I decided against it. I was already pretty tipsy. There was no need in me getting completely drunk, I'd only end up doing something I'd severely regret. Instead I walked back over to the crowd but I didn't walk back over to Jace—at least I thought that's what his name was. It could've been Jared or Jamie or whatever. Before I could go find someone else to hang out with, I was stopped by a blonde guy with amber like brown eyes. He was smiling confidently. It was then that I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his perfectly tone six pack. I decided I was really going to like dancing with him.

"I'm Coren," he introduced as he pulled me further into the crowd of people.

"Lynn," I smirked as we started to dance.

"You seem like my type of girl," he gave me a flirtatious smile and I was briefly reminded of Marlene.

"What a coincidence," I raised my voice over the sound of the music. "You don't really seem like my kind of guy."

He laughed. "Okay, I see," his eyes sparkled with mirth. "You like to play. No, I'm not looking for a relationship just a girl to hang out with possibly make out with. I just got over a break up and I'm looking for someone to help me take my mind off of if."

I shrugged. "Guess I am your type of girl," with that I pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me as our tongues battled for dominance. I ran my hand through his hair as he ran his hands on my curves and up and down my back. He gripped my butt and I gasped giving him entrance. His tongue explored my mouth and he smirked into the kiss. Well if he was going to play dirty then so would I. I ran my hand against his abs and he groaned as I ground my hips against his. I didn't plan on going far and I knew he didn't either. We were grinding to the music, gripping at each other trying to best the other while ignoring everyone else there and I loved every moment of it. It felt free and dangerous as well as forbidden. Three of my favorite things.

Before I knew it, I was being lifted up by my thighs and my back was being pressed against the wall as his lips touched at my neck. I moaned and gripped his shoulders as he found my soft spot and began to suck. But as soon as if started, it stopped. He pulled away and set me down before sending me a smirk, "Nice meeting you, Lynn." And then he was gone, leaving me wondering what in hell just happened.

In that moment, I decided it would be best if I was drunk. Because right now, everything was just too confusing and too much for sober me to handle. I walked back over to the table but stopped when a scene caught my attention.

An obviously drunk Marlene was being led away by a very obviously sober guy that looked to be in his twenties who was gazing at Marlene with a lecherous gaze as she giggled uncontrollably. I clenched my teeth in anger, the little bastard was trying to take advantage of her.

I quickly made my way over and pushed the guy out the way and grabbed Marlene's arm, leading her away from him. The guy placed an iron grip on my shoulder and glared at me. "Hey, what's your problem?"

If we got into a fight, he'd have an advantage as he was completely sober and I was very tipsy but I didn't care. This guy was trying to take advantage of _my _best friend and I'd rip him to pieces if I had to. "What's my problem? My problem is that some perv is trying to take advantage of a _sixteen _year old girl!"

Before he could say anything else, I pulled Mar away. Thankfully he didn't protest this time. Mar giggled as she leaned on me, "Lynn," was all she managed to get out.

I ignored her and continued to pull her away with a lot of difficulty. By the time I managed to pull her out of the crowd and out of Zeke's apartment, I was practically dragging her against the stone ground while ignoring both her and her incoherent speech as well as the burning, tingly feeling in the back of my head threatening to pull me in. I was really starting to regret drinking anything.

I looked down at her giggling figure. "You can't weigh more than one-twenty, right?"

"What?" She looked at me strangely. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and she let out a yelp. She pounded on my back relentlessly but it didn't affect me as her blows were soft due to her drunken state.

We managed to make it back to my apartment and I walked unto my room, setting her down gently on my bed. She tried to get back up but I pushed her down and brought the covers up to her neck. "Go to sleep," I commanded softly. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and I walked out, glancing at her one more time before shutting the door. I grabbed some more blankets and set up a makeshift bed on my couch.

I stared up at the ceiling and thought about the long day ahead of me until my eyes began to drift shut as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. It all belongs to Veronica Roth.

In this story, Lynn's bisexual. Well actually she's straight but she'll end up being attracted to Marlene.

* * *

_**Lynn's Point of View **_

When I awoke, it was quiet as it could be which meant Marlene hadn't woke yet. Not that I expected she would but when she did, she'd have a hangover like no other. I hadn't had _that _much to drink and my head was already throbbing intensely. Marlene was the lucky one. She didn't have to meet with the other ambassadors until the afternoon. I, on the other hand, had to meet with other leaders at noon which was approaching rapidly.

I stood up and stretched, groaning when my back cracked. At least I didn't have to worry about my hair being messy as I had none but it would soon grow back because Razes' hair grew quickly. I walked into my closet, grabbing my usual baggy pants and black shirt and made my way to the bathroom to shower, making sure not to wake Marlene.

While I showered I thought about my job decision. Had I made the right choice? Maybe I should've chosen a job as ambassador so I could be close to Mar or a job as a trainer where I'd be close to Uri. But it was too late, I had made my choice and there was no turning back now. I couldn't change that and I wouldn't. I was a leader now, I needed to start acting like one.

I turned the water off and stepped out the shower. I dried myself off with a towel and put on my clothes. When I walked out, Marlene had just opened my door and stepped out with a hand placed on her forehead as she groaned loudly.

And of course she went with the cliché hangover question, "What happened?"

I sighed, ushering her over to the couch and sat her down. I grabbed a cup and poured some water and walked back, handing her the cup which she gladly took. "You got piss drunk, some perv tried to take advantage of you, I carried you back here and . . . well here we are," I decided to give her the short answer. She winced and I wasn't sure whether it was because of her hangover of because of the explanation I gave her. Most definitely both.

"Thanks," she moaned out.

I nodded, not really saying anything and we sat in a very awkward silence. I figured not saying anything would help her with her headache so I kept quiet. Surprisingly, she decided to break the silence.

She turned to me and her eyes honed in on my neck and they widened in surprise. "Lynn, what's that on your neck."

I looked at her confused. What was she talking about? "Is that a _hickey_?"

I turned towards the mirror on the wall and sure enough there was a hickey located on my neck. "Who gave you a hickey?"

I thought back to last night, since my memory was slightly foggy I had trouble with this. I remembered the first guy I made out with last night—whatever his name was—all we did was kiss. Sure there was a little groping but nothing major. But the blonde—Coren as my mind told me his name was—and I had done more than just kiss and grope. There was grinding, biting, gripping, and he even went as far as kissing my neck. He left the hickey. That's why the little bastard smirked!

I realized that Marlene was still waiting for an answer. "It was—I don't remember." She nodded and grinned.

"You do know you'll have to cover it up, right?" I groaned.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Let me go find something."

I walked back to my closet and chose an old shirt of mine. I hadn't worn stuff like this since I was fourteen. Back when I was still girly. Back when I could blush my way through a group of boys and giggle and bat my eyelashes to get what I wanted. Back when I accepted the fact that I was gorgeous and didn't mind the stares.

It was of course black, like all my other clothes. It curved slightly, stopping just above where the mound of my breasts began, showing off my collarbone but hiding my shoulders. It was tight, not because I hadn't wore it in a while—I hadn't really grown much so that definitely wasn't it. No, that's how my mom had bought it because that's how I had asked for it. It was kind of a push-up kind of shirt that pushed my breasts up. It was also tight around the waist and clung to my abs, showing off my toned stomach and I groaned. I hated it now.

I walked back out and when Marlene spotted me, she let out an ear-splitting squeal and I covered my ears. What happened to having a hangover?

"You haven't worn that shirt in forever," she gushed. "Ooh, now we have to find matching pants."

"Why?" I figured I would regret ever asking.

"Because it'll look weird."

"Do I seriously look like I care?" She ignored me and pulled me over to my closet. I didn't have many clothes or much of anything really, that's why it was pretty easy for me to unpack my stuff.

She quickly picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and I stared in horror. I had gotten use to baggy clothing, it was free like me, but this . . . thing was going to restrict me in so many ways it wasn't even funny. She then grabbed a pair of black, combat boots with extra laces. Perfect for hiding knives in.

I huffed angrily but there was no escaping it. I removed the pants I was wearing. I didn't really mind that Marlene was here, we had changed in front of each other multiple times before. We even showered in the dorms during initiation and I was more than sure that people weren't obeying the 'eyes forward' rule. I put on the pants and laced up the shoe, slipping my throwing knives into the boots.

Before she could say anything else, I spoke up, "We have to meet the others for breakfast."

She nodded as I pulled her along.

* * *

We sat down at our usual table and I grabbed a muffin and some bacon. We had to pull two tables together as always since our group was expanding. Uriah, Zeke, and Lauren gaped at me while Shauna grinned. The transfers plus Four just looked kind of confused.

"Question," Lauren was the first to speak. She pointed a thumb at Marlene, "How much did she pay you to put that on again?"

I groaned. There was no way I was telling them about the hickey. "Why are you guys so obsessed with me?" I asked instead. They shrugged and went back to eating there food.

"Hey, guys," Uri captured our attention. "Look," he pointed at his muffin which had a hole in it. Only Mar, Four, Zeke, Tris, Uri, and I got it. We grinned while the others stared at us in confusion. We continued to joke and laugh until it was time for the majority of us had to leave for our jobs.

I walked into Max's office to see everyone was already there. They looked up. "Lynn, nice to see you made it," Max greeted

"Of course it is. This is me we're talking about."

"Well you're just in time for us to start."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Stop messing with her, Max. The meeting doesn't start for another twenty minutes."

Jade was a few inches taller than me with a matching smirk. Her eyes were brown with golden flecks in them. She had mid-back length raven black hair and a very curvy figure. Her full red lips were set in a smile that was sent my way. No one really knew much about her except that she had transferred from Candor, she ranked first place, and that her name was Jade. She mostly kept to herself but she wasn't a suspicious character.

Max sighed. "Oh alright."

"Our current job is to show you the ropes. But first you must put on the customary Dauntless leader jacket. It allows others to know that you are in fact a dauntless leader." I didn't really see the point in having the jacket but took it nonetheless when he handed it to me.

It was black, no surprise there, it was a size too big but fit fine anyway. It didn't zip up but it clung to my abs and curves, perfectly finishing off my outfit. I kind of liked it.

"Now, on to business," and Max was off, explaining the rules and the others chipped in every once in a while.

* * *

I walked through the halls. The meeting had just ended and we were let go but I was told to meet back there same time tomorrow. I had actually liked the meeting. Max was humorous but serious; Sabrina was friendly but fierce; Jade was mischievous but loyal; and Eric was cold but smart.

Maybe I had made the right choice. It was my choice to make anyway. My decision. My life. As I walked, I started to notice the staring and for the first time in a while, I liked it. But of course my enjoyment was short lived.

"Lynn," a male's voice called and it wasn't Uriah's. I turned to see the douche who gave me a hickey.

"_Coren," _I hissed out, pulling him into a room away from other people

"Woah, what's got your panties in a twist?" he asked.

I pulled my shirt back and pointed at the mark he left. "What in hell is this?" I nearly shouted.

He looked at it and smirked. "I do believe that that's a hickey."

"I know what it is, but why is it there?"

"Because I put it there. Simple as that."

I hit him and he winced, grabbing his arm. "Ow. What are you mad at me for, you're the one who pushed me towards leaving it on your neck?" He exclaimed.

"So now it's my fault?"

"Yes."

I huffed angrily, turning to walk away but he grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Wait, Lynn! Okay, probably not the smartest thing to say. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let my lust take me that far. But on the bright side, if I hadn't stopped then we'd be making love on the floor."

I turned to walk away again but he stopped me. "Also not the smartest thing to say. Look, I want to be your friend. You seem like the type of person to have a lot of friends but only keep a few close; I don't care which group I'd fit into. I just want to be one."

"Why?"

He smiled. "Because you, Lynn Raze, intrigue me." So he did know who I was. Funny. Because I sure as hell didn't know who he was.

I sighed. "Fine," he fist pumped the air. "Stop smiling! It's not like you just got laid for the first time!"

* * *

I was back at our table, eating lunch, or whatever you'd call it since it was three o'clock, with the group. Coren and I had went our separate ways a little while ago. He was probably off trying to get into another girls pants.

"So," Shauna started. "How did you like your first day at your jobs?"

"It was okay," Uri shrugged. "Tori and Bud showed me how to do basic designs and how to work the tattoo needle without puncturing skin."

"It was kind of boring. All we did was talk about the other factions," Tris said and Mar nodded. The others explained how their day went, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead, another scene caught my eye. It was the other leaders all sitting at the same table chatting away. Was I supposed to sit with them? Was I supposed to become one of them? I hadn't realized I was staring until Christina nudged me in the side. "Are you okay?" We weren't close but for some reason her Candor-ness made me want to tell her.

I shrugged it off. "Yeah," I then noticed that they were waiting for me to answer.

So I told them and it wasn't long before I managed to ignore the confusion of seeing the other leaders. Maybe I could be one of them without _becoming _one of them. And to be honest, not even I knew just what that meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. It belongs to V. Roth.

I honestly have no idea where this story is going. I do have ideas and a plan for when we get further into the story but not right now so sorry if it's horrible. Not like a lot of people are going to read it anyway. Barely anyone ships Marlynn and if they do they'd only expect a one shot like every other fanfic.

I'll occasionally have it in Marlene of Uriah's point of view but if mostly be in Lynn's maybe in some others as well but only time will tell.

* * *

_**Lynn's Point of View**_

I was walking through the stone halls of dauntless, we had just finished eating and some of us had jobs to get back to. Thankfully I didn't. It was silent. All except for the distant murmur of conversations being held by passersby and the sound of rushing water coming from the chasm. I decided I'd spend some time near it, just to clear my head.

"Hey, Lynn! Wait up!" A voice called. I turned towards the sound of the voice. Thankfully it wasn't Coren. He and I were 'friends' now but he still found ways to get under my skin somehow, someway. It was annoying but I kind of liked it. He reminded me of a blonde Uriah—whether that was a good thing or not, I wasn't sure.

Instead it was Jade. She was of course wearing a playful smirk. I slowed my pace so she could catch up and we quickly fell into step. "I didn't see you at dinner. Where were you?"

"I was there."

"Well, why didn't you sit with us?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to," I answered truthfully. "And I promised my friends I'd sit with them like I usually do."

She shrugged as we made it to the chasm and leaned on the railing. "Guess we didn't think about that. It's just . . . the majority of us leaders don't have any friends other than each other and even that's limited."

I stared at her confused. "What? Why not?"

"Well Max does but not friends he can sit with and talk about his day with. Sabrina has a few but they aren't that close. And Eric has none other than us; he's too cold and uninviting to make any and well, no one really wants to talk to me."

"Why is that?"

She shrugs awkwardly. "Hell if I knew. It's not like I'm not friendly or anything. They just don't approach me for some unknown reason."

"Well it's not because you used to be some Candor smart-mouth. We've got plenty of them." I pondered what she just said.

She looked at me and let out a laugh. "Well aren't you just blunt." I smiled. I wasn't really trying to get her to laugh but I was glad I did. It made this conversation a hell of a lot less awkward and tense. I didn't have to like her to work with her but I figured if would be easier if I did like her. At least then I'd be able to talk to her about work if it became too much not like I would. I was taught not to complain about things, even things hard like a job. I was technically an adult, I had to live with these decisions. If I didn't then I might as well become Factionless.

She looked at me and her eyes scanned my body. Not sexually but skeptically—kind of like how a friend would look at another friend's outfit, trying to decide if it matched. "Well you seem to be adjusting just fine to your job as leader. You've got the jacket, the smirk, the attitude, and the brain. Everything. It won't be long until you completely transform into one of us."

I couldn't help but ask, "Us?"

"Us as in the leaders. It's not too late for you; me either."

"I honestly have no idea what that's supposed to mean."

She turns to leave. "Good. Because not even I'm sure what it's supposed to mean." She was disappearing quickly and I got a strange feeling in my stomach. Sympathy, I guess. Which was strange because I never felt sympathy for people I just met. Only for close friends and family. And what was I sympathizing for?

I made a quick decision. "Hey, Jade!" I shouted and she turned surprised. "Want to go back to my place? I've got a friend coming over, you can meet 'em."

She looked around and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. She looked conflicted, as if it was a hard decision to make. All I needed was for her to say yes. She huffed and shrugged, "Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

We walked into my apartment and I threw my keys on the counter before leading her into the living room.

"Um, nice apartment you got here."

I looked at her strangely. "Seriously? _That's _the line you choose to go with."

She blushed slightly. "What else was I supposed to say?"

"Oh, I don't know," I tease good-naturedly. "How about _your apartment's a mess _or _what do you have to drink _or _can I use your bathroom? _Something natural like that."

"I did say something natural," I look at her pointedly as she spoke. "Albeit very cliché."

I just laughed, sitting down and I motioned for her to take a seat as well. "Make yourself at home. I feel as awkward in this apartment as you do."

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of an uneven knock. "I'll get it."

As I made my way toward the door, I heard Jade mutter, "No, really? I thought I was going to get it since it's apparently my apartment," and smirked.

I opened the door to reveal a grinning Coren. "Hey, how's it going, Lynn? I missed you," he pulled me into a bear high and I just stood there stiffly. He eventually pulled away.

"Uh, hi, Coren." I smile. "I invited another friend over if you don't mind."

"Why would I? It's _your _apartment." He was right. It _was _my apartment. I got to decide what happened. That was both comforting and frightening all at the same time.

I led him into the living room and he froze when he saw Jade and she did the same. "You're friends with this thing?"

"You know _him?_" She exclaimed.

Neither person sounded very happy about the other's presence, and I seemed to be the only one who didn't understand a single thing that was going on. "What's going on?"

"How are you friends with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"We were in the same initiation class," Jade explained. "I beat him out in everything. At the end of initiation, I ranked first while this low-life ex-Erudite came second. He's the reason I have no friends. Because _he _turned them against me!"

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't know why you didn't have any friends?"

She ran her hands through her raven black hair. "Because I don't. I mean I know why I no longer have friends and he's the reason but I don't know why people won't talk to me. I bet he's the reason for that too!"

"Oh you're just paranoid!" Coren protested. I turned towards him.

"Is that true?"

"No. Well yes but only because she's a complete and utter spaz."

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am—"

"Would you two stop acting like such children? You're giving me a headache," they kept quiet. "Now we are going to sit here and talk like we're all best friends or you two can get the hell out of my apartment."

No argument. "Good," I huff.

* * *

We had talked for a little while and they had seemed a little less tense but still not completely comfortable with each other. If they ever would be. I had called over the rest of my friends, just so Coren and Jade would feel more comfortable with each other and the others. They of course obliged, all except Will, Zeke, and Four who had to stay in the Control Room and Shauna, Marlene and Christina who were out shopping but would stop by when they were done. So basically the only people who could show up were Uri, Tris, and Lauren which was basically no one.

They didn't bother knocking and just came in which I didn't mind one bit. Uri and Coren clicked instantly which was no surprise as did Lauren and Jade. I was glad she was making friends and that Coren wasn't perving on innocent girls but a little upset that I was stuck with only talking to the stiff. I swallowed my pride—which was a major accomplishment—and walked over to her. I chose the casual greeting.

"What's up, Stiff?"

She frowned slightly. "How is if that you and Peter still call me stiff and no one else does?"

I quirked an eyebrow deviously. "Because Peter is a complete douche and because I'm special. Isn't that right, Stiff?"

She looked at me as if I was stupid or as if I was some mental case she had been tasked with taking care of with little to no success. "Yeah," she muttered. "You're definitely something special."

"Hey, watch it or else I'll step on your toe again," I warned jokingly and she giggled. I had been told I had a very mischievous sense of humor. I hadn't thought it was true until now.

"So," I started rather awkwardly. "How are you liking it here in Dauntless?"

"It's great. I'm nowhere near as restricted as I was in Abnegation."

"I assume Four's helping you adjust, am I right?"

"Yes," she nods, confused as to where this conversation is going. Not even I knew where the conversation was going and I started it. "Well him and you guys."

I nod. "Yeah well this conversation is getting quite boring so I'm just going to leave." She giggled softly and walked over to where Uri and Coren were while I walked over to Lauren and Jade. Jade smiled at me while Lauren smirked and shoved me lightly. I shoved her back grinning before turning my attention back to Jade. "So I see you and little Lauren here are getting kind of cozy. What were you guys talking about?"

Lauren punched my arm. "Just talking about you and your weird shaved head."

"Oh you're just jealous!"

She scoffed mockingly. "How come I've never seen you around before?"

"I don't really get out much."

Lauren wrinkled her nose. "None of us get out much. We literally live in holes in the ground."

Jade blushed. "Yeah, right. Forgot about that. Really, the only time I'm noticed is when I'm wearing my Dauntless leader jacket. And even then people only vaguely remember my name."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Lauren's questions were starting to make Jade uncomfortable so I shot her a look which she ignored.

"A little bit but I'm over it."

"Doesn't look like it. If you want-" Thankfully Uriah interrupted her.

"Hey, I'm Uriah." Uri introduced himself with that same shit-eating grin. Instead of trying to shake her hand, Uriah went in for a hug, pulling her medium, sinewy frame into his and Jade froze.

He pulled away, his grin never faltering. "I'm going to be honest, I barely know of you and you're a complete stranger but I like that. Let's be friends."

"Uh," Jade stuttered. It was no surprise that Coren had no problem adjusting to him and that Jade did. Especially with his straight-to-the-point approach "Sure. I'd like that."

Uriah beamed. At this rate, Coren would have a problem adjusting to Lauren. Honestly I didn't really care as long as they left me alone so I could breathe.

We all sat down and talked. By now, everyone was now somewhat comfortable with each other. But our 'moment' was short lived since Coren and Jade had to leave. The rest of us sat quietly after they left. They were obviously unsure of whether they should leave or stay. And to top it all off, that was when the girls decided to show up.

Much like Lauren, Uri, and Tris they just pushed past me and came in with their bubbly personalities. "Hey," Christina greeted. "Where are your friends, Lynn?"

"You just missed them," Tris answered for me. "But I'm sure you'll get to see them some other time."

"Aw that's too bad," Shauna pouted.

"Yeah," Marlene agreed. "But check out the stuff we got!" She started to pull out clothes and I groaned.

"Out," I pointed towards the door. "Everyone out."

"But we just got here!"

"Don't care. Out," they all walked out without another word. All except Uri who gave me a hug before walking out.

Once they were gone, I slumped against the door and huffed. Being a legal adult was way too hard.

* * *

This was mostly a filler. Lynn won't start realizing that she's crushing on Marlene until a little later. Well that's it for today folks. Review, favorite, and follow but only if you want to. I'm not forcing you although I would like some feedback. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't know how many times I'm going to have to say this but I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.

Yeah the romance is going to be kind of slow because I hate stories where they practically fall in love immediately. That and because I want to add some growth and a struggling process for the gang before things start going smoothly. Then I'll sic the war on them just to make their lives worse. Yep, that's right. The war will be included and I won't must randomly be killing off important people because they've all occupied a small piece of my heart.

There will be some intense moments where Lynn's conflicted and it may seem deep.

Well on to the story.

* * *

_**Lynn's Point of View **_

_Those eyes. So captivating. I wanted them. No, not them. The person who those magnificent, enticing eyes belonged to. Why couldn't I look away from them? _

_Those eyes. A perfect shade of blue. Like the sky but also like the ocean and like a dark, midnight like color. I identified the shades of colors as sky blue, ocean blue, cyan, cobalt blue, and lastly midnight blue. How they could be so many shades at once was beyond my comprehension or my will to actually care right now. _

_For some reason, I couldn't see their face or their body just their eyes. But that's all I needed to see to run towards them. _

_But every step I took forward, they took back though they had no feet. This continued on until I stopped out of both annoyance and confusion. Why wouldn't they let me near them? Why couldn't I be close to them? That's all I wanted. _

_I extended my hand out, reaching for them. I felt a whoosh of air and felt something grab my hand. I could now see their right arm and hand as it was connected to mine. They intertwined their fingers with mine and a faint smile spread across my face. _

_But as soon as they grasped my hand with theirs, they pulled away and I found myself frowning. They let out a laugh which I find strange as they also had no mouth. They turned and began walking away. I could no longer see their eyes and I didn't like that. _

"_Hey, wait up!" I tried to call but my pleas fell on deaf ears. I began running after them but it was no use. They were slowly fading into the distance but I wasn't ready to give up yet. Well not until I ran into something. _

I groaned and opened my eyes, squinting slightly. I must've fallen off the bed because I was now laying on my floor, feet entangled in my covers. I huffed and gripped my bed for support so I could get up. I was confused. No dream of mine has ever felt that real. So why did this one? I walked into my bathroom and turned on the water. Maybe if I splashed some water in my face I'd be fine. I cupped my hands and let the water pour into it before bringing it to my face in one quick, swift movement. There was a whoosh of cool air before the water hit me and it was colder than I thought. I gasped from the sensation it created. I looked up at the mirror, breathing heavily.

The person staring back at me didn't look much like me but it was. My features were softer almost too soft. I looked more at peace not tense like I had come to constantly be. My gaze was no longer permanently hardened. No, instead it was twinkling with something. Was that happiness? Amusement? What was it? And my eyes alone were different. For one, my pupils were dilated but that wasn't it.

My eyes were always a dark, golden brown now they were a shining, golden brown color. This wasn't me. This was Lynn. The one who never wanted to grow up. The one who'd rather hang out with all her friends. Wanted to laugh for no reason. Wanted to make other people laugh—to make them happy in general.

This was the little girl that I was. The one who was so innocent and naïve. The one who saw all things as good even when they weren't. The one who smiled the brightest and laughed the hardest.

I hated it. I hated _her. _She was weak where I was strong. She was naïve where I was wise. She was a coward where I was brave. There was a fine line between bravery and stupidity; I was bravery and she was stupidity. I just had to figure out what the line was.

My eyes zeroed in on my neck. The mark was still there which meant I had to wear one of my old shirts again. I let out a breath before stripping and stepping into the shower.

I turned off the water ten minutes later and stepped out. The room was foggy due to the steam of the shower. It became too much so I quickly stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to my closet and picked out an old shirt and some baggy pants.

I glanced at the mirror and I found myself frowning. Marlene was right, it did look horrible. Wait, why did I care? I huffed and replaced the baggy pants with skinny jeans anyway. Marlene wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't. Speaking of Marlene, I was late for breakfast.

* * *

I sat down at our table and placed my head on my hand, leaning on it. Shauna looked over at me and frowned slightly. "I thought Marlene was paying you to put that on yesterday. Why are you wearing it today?" I ignored her question so she tried a different approach. "You look tired. What happened?"

"Restless night," I answered simply. "Fell off my bed."

They laughed at me and I ignored them, all of them except Marlene who was grinning at me, her eyes sparkling with mischievousness which indicated she was planning something. I frowned but not because of what she was insinuating but because her eyes brought peace and comfort. It shouldn't have been unusual because she, Uriah, and my family always did bring me comfort but his was different. It was a different kind of sensation.

"Did it leave a mark?" she asked and I realized what she was getting at and scowled. "I hope not. Who knows what lengths you'd go to just to cover that embarrassing mark up?"

Uriah and Zeke looked at each other confused while Lauren and Shauna just shrugged it off. I wasn't really paying attention to any of the others. "Are you guys okay?" Zeke asked. "You guys are acting weird."

"Well weirder than normal," corrected a grinning Uriah. The interaction between the Pedrad brothers brought a half-smile to my face.

"Yeah, we're all good," Mar continued. "Just making sure Lynn here didn't receive any embarrassing marks."

"Well did you?" asked Uri. "If so, can I take a pic?"

"I didn't," I huffed grabbing some bacon.

"Sure you didn't," he said, not at all convincing.

I wrinkled my nose and turned my attention elsewhere. While doing so, my eyes found Coren's. Our gazes locked and he smiled and nodded towards something and I turned to find Jade who was already looking at me. When she saw I was looking, she smirked and winked before turning back to the other leaders.

I wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

* * *

I said goodbye to my friends and headed towards Max's office. We were supposed to be having a meeting with the Erudite leaders. One in particular. Jeanine Matthews, I haven't heard much about her except that she became the Erudite head because she was the old Head's apprentice, of a sort. She practically continued his work with absolutely no changes. Anything he did, she continued the exact same way.

I arrived the same time they did but the Erudite's hadn't yet. I took a seat in between Jade and Eric. "What are we discussing?"

"We're talking about the city's food route and where the majority of the food is ending up. We'll also be talking about setting up a faction tour for us leaders: two or three months in different places here in Chicago, speaking with the leaders of the faction, and setting up jobs for Dauntless members to secure different sections in the different factions."

"If the tour is approved of, when do you plan on holding it?"

"Hopefully, in a few months. A few weeks if we can. The sooner we're able to secure more places the better," I felt as if he was holding something back and from the look on Jade's face, she sensed it too.

"What places do you plan on securing?"

He narrowed his eyes at me slightly. "Mostly Abnegation and Amity."

"Why them?"

"Because they're least likely to do something if attacked. If they're being protected, they won't have to. They'll be safe while not having to go against their natural ways,"

I knew there was still something but I nodded, letting it go.

What seemed like hours, the Erudites showed up. They walked in formation, not like a Dauntless formation—to protect each other, but one that was shaped like a caste. Jeanine at the front like a queen and her followers behind her, looking as if it was an honor to be walking behind her. I knew then she'd be nothing but trouble. I've always had a great intuition, if I got even the slightest tingle it meant I didn't do it or I was supposed to stay cautious and I always listened. And right now, if was doing more than just tingling. It was a raging fire. Now I understood the saying _play with fire and you'll only get burned. _I had played with fire time and time again and made it out fine, but if I lit this match it wouldn't just be a flame. It would be a wildfire.

The meeting began.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. It belongs to V. Roth.

Sorry if the last chapter was boring. Like I said, I really have no clue what I'm going to do until a little further. It was more of a filler so . . . yeah. That's pretty much it.

This is a filler chapter.

* * *

_**Lynn's Point of View **_

I had heard about the rumors on how Abnegation were keeping all the food that they didn't give to the other factions and were claiming that they were giving it to the Factionless, but I didn't really care until now. Maybe they were true, it would explain a lot.

"So, how do you suppose we go about it?" Max asked Jeanine.

"I believe we should allow the Amity to deal with the food division as well. Other Factions are furious with the lack of food and it is Amity's job to keep the peace. They would do what they see fit to keep the peace." She said, but I didn't fully agree with her logic. "Any objections?" I could tell Max didn't agree either but for some reason he wasn't saying anything. So I did.

"Yes," I said. She turned toward me and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Oh," She said, taken aback. "I don't believe I've seen you here before?"

I didn't like the tone of her voice. "That's because you obviously haven't."

She glared at me and I simply smirked. It was a Dauntless thing. "And why do you object, pray tell?"

"Because it's stupid." All of her little followers gasped horrified and I rolled my eyes. They were so dramatic. "It's the Amity's job to keep the peace and they'll do what they see fit to keep the peace, yes but that's the problem. They'll do whatever to keep the peace. Which includes unevenly dividing the food or whatever other method their amity brains can come up with. It's not like the Abnegation rumors are confirmed. You have no proof nor do you have any proof that the Abnegation are contradicting their natural ways because they are just what everyone labels them: rumors. If this is all you could come up with then this process will take longer than I originally thought."

"You obviously don't understand politics, stats, or math all together!" she snapped.

"And you obviously don't understand the idea of a good plan."

Before it could turn into a full blown argument, Max spoke up. "Now onto the tour, do you think it can be arranged?" Jeanine turned towards him, clenching her fist. She was obviously trying to calm down before she did something. Not like she could do something, I was a trained fighter, she was just a woman in a blue outfit. "Yes," she breathed out as she grinned but I appeared to be the only one who noticed the malice and danger in her eyes. "I think that would be a _lovely _arrangement."

Max smiled, probably feeling accomplished. "When do you think we should begin said tour? Hopefully in the next few weeks but in two months will work as well."

Jeanine smirked, and for the first time today I was slightly frightened. "Two or three weeks. It will be extremely helpful if we are able to secure Amity and Abnegation." Why was she so hell bent on securing them?

"Wonderful," Max grinned.

* * *

I walked out of the meeting with Jade. We were walking side by side in silence but it seemed as if we didn't need to speak in order to communicate. We were obviously thinking the exact same thing. _What in hell is going on? _

"So," Jade started awkwardly.

"So," I agreed. "Are you as confused about what's going on as I am?"

She exhaled sharply. "Yes. It's like I should know what's going on but I don't. I just hope it has nothing to do with the," and then she stopped talking abruptly.

I looked at her confused. "Has to do with the what? What were you going to say?"

She looked worried. She glanced around nervously. I had never seen her look nervous, only awkward. She always seemed like a fairly confident person. "Nothing."

"But," I tried.

"I've nothing, really. I've got to go." And then she was gone. What was up with her?

Second thought, maybe I should've chosen a different job.

* * *

Tonight there was supposed to be another party and of course, it was being hosted by Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna. Tonight's before party game was Bed, Wed, or Dead. Which meant I didn't have to put on extra clothing and I was fine with it. I walked over to Uriah's since I really didn't have to get the transfers.

When he opened the door, I noticed he was only half dressed and I sighed. "Why aren't you dressed, Uri?"

"Because you just woke me up," He answered as if it was obvious. He motioned for me to come in so I did. His apartment didn't look any better than his wrinkled clothes.

"Uri, what happened here?"

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

I gestured towards his messy apartment, "This." He still looked confused. "It's messy. Shouldn't you clean it?"

"Who am I trying to impress?" He called as he headed towards his clothes and began stripping. I didn't really mind. Mar, Uri, and I used to sleep in the same room, sometimes the same bed and even changed in front of each other. We really had no secrets which was why we were so close. "Surely not you."

"Ready?" I asked him when he put some clothes on. He nodded and we stepped out of his apartment and headed towards Marlene's. And of course she opened the door with a gigantic smile.

"Hey, guys," she chirped, wrapping her arms around the both of us. "Come in! Come in!"

We walked in and I stared in horror. Her place was worse than Uriah's. There were so many clothes. Sure her place was cleaner and neater than both of ours but the clothes is what made it horrifying. "I'll be ready in a minute," she called from her bedroom.

"I'm starting to think you and I should've just headed to Zeke's on our own," Uriah whispered. I totally agreed.

We sat in a circle again. Zeke spoke, "I don't really think I need to explain the rules for this but I will anyway. Someone picks you and gives you three names and you choose bed, wed, of dead for them. Understood?" we nodded. "Good because you'd seem really stupid if you didn't get it."

"I'll start. Lauren, Gabe, Eric, and Uriah."

Lauren wrinkled her nose at the choices. "Bed Eric 'cause he's hot. Wed Uriah because I can't bring myself to kill him and kill Gabe."

Lauren's eyes scanned the group and landed on Shauna. "Shauna, Max, Uriah, and Will."

"Ew," her face scrunched up. "Max is like twenty years older than me and Uriah's like my little gay brother."

"Gay?" exclaimed Uriah but no one really paid him any attention.

"Then kill Max and do whatever with the others."

She huffed. "Fine. Bed Will. Wed Uriah and then divorce him. And kill Max." Her eyes locked with Christina's.

"Candor. Peter, Eric, and Zeke."

Christina frowned. "Kill Eric because he's too scary. Bed Peter only if I'm drunk. And marry Zeke but it would probably just be a shotgun wedding. That or I'm being forced."

Zeke frowned. "Should I be offended?"

Christina ignored him. "Marlene. Uriah, Bud, or that Gabe guy."

"Bed Gabe, Wed Uriah, and kill Bud. Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, and Four."

I frowned. Ew gross. Two of those guys were like my brothers and the other was just there. I shrugged. "Bed Uriah but only sleep nothing else. Wed Zeke but only if he paid me and kill Four."

I turned back to Lauren. I really didn't want to do one for the stiff. "Lauren." I stopped. Everyone else had been used too many times. I got an idea. "Shauna, Marlene, and the stiff."

She wrinkled her nose and sighed again. "Not my preferred gender but whatever. Bed Tris because I have no other choice but to. Wed Shauna because she'll kill me if I kill her or only use her for sex," Shauna smirked from right beside her. "And kill Marlene because she's my cousin."

She was about to pick someone else but people came rushing in and we groaned.

Looks like our game was going to be cut short this time.


End file.
